The Horrors of Halloween
by Connie Nervegas
Summary: A little Halloween special from my story The Hamato Overture. Raph tries to spend Halloween with Shannon, but the night is ruined by a psychotic force more devious and evil than any he has faced before.


_I don't want to get into a bunch of spin-offs for my OC. But I thought I would do this outside of the main story because of timing. If I put this into the outline, it would happen a month after Halloween. This way I can get it out in time. And I don't want to mess with the outline again anyway. I have it finished. So please forgive me for writing a oneshot with a romantic OC. I don't think it'll happen again._

Halloween. The most glorious holiday of the year. Raph never went trick-or-treating or dressed up in a stupid costume. He could walk the streets with humans. Sure, there were a few looks, but they all shrugged and thought a professional must make his costume.

But this year was even better. No brothers. Well, he still had brothers, but they were somewhere else. Somewhere far away. Raph was with his girlfriend. A soft and pretty thing that sat on his lap during the game while he stroked the inside of her knees and ignored the score.

A diehard fan named Dennis sat on Raph's other side and waved a foam finger, his blue and red painted belly rippling like the waves of the lake. "Go back to the bayou and marry your mothers, you pussies!" Dennis yelled. He sat down and drank more of his beer. "So how long have you and Sharon been together?"

Shannon had no interest in football accept to say that their mothers should have taught them not to beat each other up. But the quarterback pummeling his opponent for no reason didn't hold her attention for long and she entertained herself by nuzzling his neck, licking occasionally. "Her name's Shannon and I don't know… I didn't keep track. A few months I guess." He choked slightly and moved her small creeping fingers away from the danger zone.

"Better get a room. Your girl looks like she wants to rape you."

Her mouth released the skin of his collar bone. "That's real bad. Why would I do that? He likes it. I wouldn't have to rape him."

Raph expected blatant PDA to be thrilling rather than embarrassing. He shoved her into her empty seat. "Beer? Beer guy? Hey, you!" He stood up and waved his arms at the concessions distributor, who wandered over, the oppression of a thousand games heavy in his eyes.

"That's $10," he droned. "I need some ID."

Shannon held out a state ID card and the man looked it over briefly. "Under age. What about you?"

"I don't have an ID. Just give me a… what the hell? Ten fucking bucks for a fucking beer? Get out of here! Ten bucks!" Raph sat down, the disappointment stinging in his mouth like a canker sore.

Shannon held his hand. Dennis cooed. "Your girl's taking care of you, butch."

And then Raph heard a noise that he dreaded all night. The fated sound that trumpeted his demise.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAPHIEEEEEEEE!"

"No… fucking… way…" he groaned, sliding a foot down in the seat.

Shannon turned around, kneeling like a child to see over the back of her seat. "Hey, somebody knows you!"

"Hey, Raphie!" Mikey skipped down the aisle towards him and yanked Raph's bandanna tails. A wall clock hung around Mikey's neck from a rope and it whacked the back of Raph's head. Raph growled a frustrated warning. "I wanted to take Klunk trick-or-treating…" Mikey held up a cat carrier with a red cat dressed like a pirate inside, chewing on the bars frantically for freedom from its captivity. "And Leo said that he was going to go to some boring coffee place and stare at smart people and talk about fate and Don was going to go with him and make fun of them and then Casey carved April a pumpkin and put a flare inside and so he's with us because she called the fire department and said that she's going to buy a dildo and name it after him because he's never touching her again and…" Large gasp of breath. "…Sensei went to the park to find old people to play chess with because he says Leo takes too long to make moves and you knock over the pieces when you lose and Don wins too much and April won't play and I talk too much. Who's this?" Pointed at Shannon.

She bounced up to shake his hand, her fairy wings flapping happily. "I'm Shannon. I'm Pretty Raph's…"

"Nobody! I just met her! How'd you find me anyway, dickface?"

"It said you bought two tickets on April's credit card for a Giants game on Halloween." Mikey swiped a beer from an unattentive patron and shooed Shannon out of her seat. She squatted on the floor to look inside the cage at the panicking prisoner.

"Don't sit on the ground! You'll get fucking herpes and then I won't want to touch you no more!" Raph yelled at her, instantly picturing her dying in a hospital bed.

"Touch her?" Mikey said. "I thought you just met."

"I was kidding. Sit in a chair, Shannon."

Mikey sat in her vacated seat and patted his knee. "Sit here, missy. I won't bite."

She bit her lip at Raph, who snarled and nodded, looking away at the field.

Mikey sighed loudly as she delicately sat down on his leg, holding as much weight off him as possible. "See. Women love me! That's why I decided to be Flava Flav for Halloween. See the clock?"

Dennis laughed and slopped beer down his belly and the red paint ran in rivulets to his belt buckle. "Reminds me of a guy at work. I work at H&R Block and there's this guy in the next cubicle named Dave. We all know he steals white out rollers and he's banged all the girls in the broom closet during lunch hour."

Mikey tickled Shannon, who went completely stiff, her arms snapping to her sides and her eyes bulging slightly like a deer about to be hit by a car. Not at all the reaction Raph got when he first tickled her. She laughed and blushed, wiggling under him. He remembered feeling the velvety skin on her side through her shirt…

"…Raph, you're drooling in public and Mikey is feeling all over some strange girl. I hate Halloween. It's like… working overtime…" Leo glared at a 12 year old girl sitting directly in front of Raph until she shrank under his power and moved over several seats.

Don sat down, carrying a tray of beer and snacks. "Can you believe this guy just left the tray and went to the bathroom? I hope he gets fired. Want a beer? Hey, who are you?" Don looked Shannon over, staring a little too long at her chest for Raph's comfort.

"Keep your eyes in your head, dumbass," Raph grumbled. "Not polite to stare."

Cheated out of his beer and now his woman. Forced to watch as the committee of idiots stared at her boobs. Crossed his arms and watched a guy get tackled and vaguely wondered if he would be in a wheelchair the rest of his life. Paramedics ran onto the field as the coach waved his arms, helping the situation by screaming in a panic.

"What a pussy," Leo snorted. "We took harder hits in Kindergarten."

Raph smacked Leo upside the head. "Thought you didn't like football. It's a mockery of gladiatorial sports and just replaces the honor system of the warrior for commercial blabbity blah blah."

Leo reached backwards and snapped his wrist around uncomfortably without looking. "I still believe that and I still believe that these so called tough athletes are…"

"They're full of steroids," Don said, his mouth full of nachos and beer. "If I get drunk, take me home. Don't let me wander around again. Hey, what's her name? Do we know her?"

"No! She's… Dennis' girlfriend…" Raph said, his mind swirling for excuses.

Dennis moved over a seat. "Come with me, sweet heart."

The fans cheered as the injured player hobbled off the field. Leo jeered.

"I don't want to…" Shannon said, wrinkling up her nose.

Raph's stomach hurt. She sat on Mikey's lap and now had to go sit by a gross looking accountant who gossiped about the supplies at his office. She hung her head tragically and slid off Mikey's knee. "You're with that guy? Sorry, dude. I didn't know."

"That's okay," Dennis said, putting an arm smugly around her and glancing at Raph. "We have an open relationship, don't we cupcake?"

This was so wrong. And then another voice. "Hey, I bought all the snacks…" Casey said, carrying an armful of memorabilia and Crack Jacks. "What the hell? Don… You told me to buy all this because you guys don't have money."

"Opportunity knocked and I answered and you lost. I owned you, pal!" He pointed at him with a foam finger, his eyes slightly bloodshot.

Shannon leaned away from Dennis and into Raph's shoulder. "I'm not your girlfriend. You're a jerk! I don't do that kind of stuff!"

"Hey, I'll share you with these guys dressed up as turtles, if that's your thing."

She got up and tried to storm off, but Mikey blocked the aisle with his legs. "What? You're not his girlfriend? Raphie lied to me! And so did you… fat account guy…"

"My name's Dennis. I was just playing along. She came with this guy." He poked his thumb at Raph, whose brain stalled.

Raph leaned over Shannon's seat and shoved Mikey's legs out of the way. "I was… confused… I don't know these people! I bought that other ticked by accident and gave it to her because she didn't have one. It was charity. She was standing outside the gate all crying and shit and I didn't want to let her stand out there alone with no ticket because she's a huge fan."

Don said, "I bet there are enough people in this stadium to recolonize earth if there was a nuclear explosion and everyone else in the world died. I think it would only take a handful of survivors to preserve all the genetic variation of the world's population."

Leo checked the messages on his phone and said, "You watched The Matrix again last night, didn't you?"

Brothers drinking and having fun. Angry girlfriend in the bathroom. Happy brothers. Angry girlfriend. Raph jumped out of his seat. "Gotta piss. Be right back. Don't take my seat, jackass!"

Casey moved a few steps towards the empty seat. "I was going to keep it warm for you, precious."

"I'll fight you for it when I get back." Raph wandered around the stadium looking for the ladies room and discovered it at the end of a line that wound halfway around the building and Shannon stood in the middle with her arms crossed. "Hey, storming off to hide in the bathroom didn't work huh?" he said as he decided to show remorse by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She turned her back to him, her wings brushing against his plastron.

"Nice costume, dude," said a random girl with ten colors in her hair.

He grabbed Shannon's shoulder and shook her slightly. "You have no idea how important it is to my future that they never find out that we're together. It's not like… I kinda want to ditch them all now but they're all fucking ninjas and they'll just follow us anyway. And I said you're some girl who couldn't get a ticket or something. I forgot now. You mad? Hey, turn around."

She took a heavy and dramatic step around to face him, pouting at him. "I know. I'm real bad and forget. I don't want you to get in trouble. But I don't want to sit on that gross guy's lap neither though."

His eye twitched at the visual. "Yeah I don't want that either. But you're not bad."

The multi-colored hair girl scoffed. "You pawned her off on another man because you're embarrassed to be with her? You should man up, sweetheart."

Nobody ever called him sweetheart. Nobody. Not even Shannon when she sweet talked him. Shannon sweet talked with her fingers. He looked back and forth between himself and Shannon. "Huh?"

"This is the twenty first century and sisters need to stand up for themselves! Be strong, sister! You don't need this fool telling you what to do!" Her head bobbed with attitude.

"I'll tell her whatever I like! It's none of your business!" He grabbed Shannon's hand and pulled her out of the line and back towards the bleachers.

"Hey, she'll go when she wants to go," the girl said, following them out of the line. She grabbed Shannon's other hand and tugged.

Shannon yanked herself free. "Hey, I want to go with him. You leave me alone, you stupid guy. You're not supposed to be going in the ladies room. Even if you do where a dress and look real girlie."

Raph had no time to do anything besides do an animated double take before he heard Mikey say in his ear, "Yeah, power to our sisters! We're doing it for ourselves. Hear us roar. Raph, you're an oppressive chauvinist. You don't even know this Shannon girl and you're pulling her around like you own her. I want to pull her around now. It's my turn!"

"Stop pulling on her and leave her alone!" Raph bellowed. "She's nobody's. Just here to watch the fucking game! You're all psycho!"

The guy who looked like a girl scowled at Shannon and clucked in his throat at her, his now prominent Adam's apple bouncing up and down in his sleek and elegant neck.

"I'm going to watch the game," Shannon said, her nose in the air. She broke free of her oppressors and skipped down to the bleachers. Raph watched her go for a second, his brain racking up reward points.

"Why are you staring like that, Raph?" Mikey said as he bought a pompom and stuck it on Raph's head like a blue and red wig. "She's not even that cute. I mean, I've seen like thirty girls who are way prettier than her today."

He whipped the pompom out of Mikey's hand and tossed it as far as he could over the bleachers. The impact was punctuated by a masculine shout and, "Hey! Who threw this! You better pay for a new beer, pal!"

The guy dressed like a girl looked Mikey up and down and said, "Well some might say that you aren't that much to look at either. So who are you to judge? You must be short to fit in that big costume. What a small pecker."

Mikey stepped up to the transvestite and ground out, "My pecker is huge, lady! You only wish you could get a taste of it!"

Raph yanked him back, reddening at the public innuendo. "Shut the fuck up, you little terd. Everybody can hear you."

"You wish you could taste mine," the transvestite said, lowering his voice to a manly octave.

Mikey's face lit up with fascinated delight. "You're a dude! That's awesome! I've never met a real drag queen before! Do you win beauty pageants? Hey, you got bigger boobs than my sister! Can anybody enter? Could I enter? I have some dresses! My brothers make me wear a dress all the time!"

Raph grabbed Mikey by the back of the shell and dragged him to the bleachers, kicking him in the ass as he forced him into his seat. Looked around for Shannon. Keep girl located at all times in large open space. Enemies could jump out from any corner.

She sat next to Leo, eyes glazed. Leo's hands moved elegantly through the air like Evita addressing the masses of Buenos Aires. "I speak Spanish quite well. I've been studying. I hope to go to Central America someday. I don't know if I'll ever get to though. I'm needed so badly at home." He sighed like the overburdened king of Spain.

Raph finished his scan of the stadium for vengeful ninjas and alien invasions. Right now the only threat to his woman were his brothers. Don sat on her other side, gazing slack jawed down subtle cleavage.

Casey poked Raph in the ribs and he held up a fist in his face. Raph said, "Try it again and see, Jones."

"Your brothers act like they've never seen a woman before. Oh wait…" He slapped Raph on the shell, laughing. "Calm down, pal. I'm joking."

Shannon said dreamily to Leo, "I want to find a fairy ring. I thought I found one once, but it was just the place over the sewer line leak where the grass wouldn't grow back. I bet if I found them they'd let me live with them."

"Fairies aren't real," Don said, crushing a can on his forehead. "And you're too big to be a fairy. You must be delusional if you think they're real. How old are you? Do you still believe in Santa and the Easter Bunny?"

"Don, shut up!" Raph said as he took his seat next to Dennis, who dida victory dance that made him look like a giddy elephant. "She can believe what she wants."

"They'd be nicer than you," she muttered. "Oh they killed that player!" She pointed at a guy lying flat on his face on the turf. The crowd gasped and rubbernecked happily at his pain.

"I cracked a femur once," Leo said randomly. "I walked on it for a few miles too."

"You're a real jackass sometimes," Don said more loudly than was necessary. "You know I have to fix you guys up and you're always trying to who can fuck up their body the most. I should start charging you guys for my time or something. I'd be rich."

Raph felt an unwanted presence and rotated his eyeballs to find the transvestite in the aisle with Mikey, who was saying, "These are my brothers. That's some girl we don't know. That's Susan. She works for the Port Authority. She has five kids and her husband just left her for her sister. That's Jamal. He has Parkinson's Disease and he brings his grandkids here every game because his daughter-in-law hates him and won't let him come to their house. That's Fernando…"

* * *

><p>This must be what hell feels like, Raph thought as he watched Shannon nod dutifully at Leo. "I got six hours of practice in today." Raph straggled along at the back of the group as they paced the streets full of trick-or-treaters and listened to Jamie the transvestite talk about a fabulous new pair of shoes he'd just bought.<p>

He bumped into Raph as he walked and said, "I'm sorry. I just can't find my footing in these things."

Mikey pointed at Raph and laughed like a cackling hyena. Angel said, "Looks like you got a new girlfriend, Raph." She'd materialized out of an alley dressed like Freddy Krueger carrying a huge switch blade. She waved it under Shannon's nose and said, "Give me candy or I'll cut you, little girl."

Raph had grabbed Angel by the arms and shook her until her eyeballs rattled in her skull.

"Now we just need April to show up yelling at Casey about that fucking dildo to make it complete," Raph grumbled, his eyes unable to unglue themselves from Shannon.

Angel skipped like a school girl as she flipped her switchblade open and shut. "What were you practicing, Leo? Holding your dick?" She belched so loudly that a bird took flight from a nearby tree. "I shouldn't drink Monsters. They fuck me up."

"You're already fucked up," Raph grumbled.

Angel ran ahead and pulled Shannon's hair and then scurried back to Raph and Casey, laughing very obviously as Shannon looked back to see her attacker. Shannon sighed with suffering at Raph, her face full of disappointment and her unicorn purse dragging along the ground. They were going to have a fun night out. What a fail.

Casey looked at his phone, his square jaw solidified with tension. "April sent me a picture of that pumpkin on fire and the cops telling her off."

"That was so lame. You should have strapped a nitro tank to it and sent it into orbit. Hey, you up there! Hey, girl! Why do you talk like you're high?"

"I don't know." She slumped and shivered.

Raph yelled over the group. "Let's go inside. I'm freezing my ass off!"

Mikey ran ahead and charged into a bar. Very obviously a gay bar. "Hey, come back, dumbass!" Casey shouted at his shell. "I'm not going in there after him."

Jamie strutted in the door, pointing at a sign that said "Celeb Look-A-Like Contest". "Come and get him, ladies. I bet he'll win best Kermit the Frog." He pranced in the door and a few notes of a Pet Shop Boys song drifted onto the sidewalk.

"I will totally go in there," Angel said. "You're all a bunch of pussies. I'm so going to dance with a girl."

Don stumbled towards a trashcan and vomited loudly. "Look at all that stuff I ate today," he mumbled into the can. Leo held him up and said over his shoulder to Angel, "You will not! You're fourteen! I'll come in there and pull you out by the hair!"

Shannon pulled out her headphones and wandered in to the bar, attracted magically to the music. Raph caught up with her and said, "You want a coat? Casey, give her your coat!"

"I'm okay. I'm tough." She growled like a kitten and he tweaked her nose. Shy flirty smiles from both. Angel pinched her cheek so hard that it raised a welt. "Hey, quit it!" Shannon batted her hand away.

"Oh, Raphie, I'm so cold! Warm me up with your big strong arms!" Angel said, clinging to him like Scarlett O'Hara and stumbled laughing into Don, who nearly fell down.

"I think the earth's orbit changed. There's no way I'm this pissed already," Don said.

Shannon headed for the bar and Raph held the door for her, keeping a little closer to her than he should. He immediately let go as soon as she was through and Angel shouted as the door hit her in the face. "Hey, now you broke my nose and I'll never get to be Miss America!"

"You're working overtime to be Miss Annoying," Casey said, pulling her by the back of her hoodie. "Watch yourself, kid, or I'll tell your grandma."

She mimicked a lecture behind his back and headed towards the bar. Raph's attention split between the underage cousin headed towards the bar, Casey being yelled at over the phone by his woman, Don passing out while Leo fussed over him as if he were dying and… Oh hell no…

Mikey bumping and grinding on the dance floor with Jamie and several other queens. Klunk hid in the back of his cage, hissing at the noise. Shannon grabbed the cage out of harm's way as a few beefy stilettoed heels stabbed the dance floor around him. "I'll take care of you, poor kitty." She poked her fingers in the cage, trying to pet him without opening the door of his prison.

It was suddenly very important to get a handful of peanuts from her table and he pushed Klunk's cage aside and grabbed a handful out of the salty bowl. Lingered in her space a while, chest buzzing a little as he felt her heat. He angled next to her, shielding her a little from the rest of the bar. She straightened his elbow pad, letting her hand linger a few seconds, then smiled into his eyes. He blew hair out of her eyes, leaning in to her a little.

An object flew into his peripheral vision and Raph snatched it out of the air without turning his eyes away from hers. Just inches away. Heart beating happily in a pounding rhythm. So close… He looked into his hand. A bra.

"Bull's eye!" Mikey yelled, hands in the air like a boxing champion.

He howled inarticulately and stomped onto the dance floor, ignoring the disco ball overhead and Gloria Gaynor pounding in his ears. "What the FUCK are you doing? I want to leave! No! I want you guys to go and leave me alone!" Raph said, panting wildly at Mikey and a few other drag queens who winked at his manly rage.

"You ditched us all and we were worried," Mikey said. "And I missed you, Raphie! Now grab a lady and get busy!"

"I SEE YOU GUYS ALL THE TIME! I WANT TO GET A DAY TO MYSELF ON THE ONE DAY A YEAR I CAN DITCH YOU GUYS! AND YOU QUIT FEELING ON MY BROTHER'S ASS!" He grabbed a man wearing pink hot pants and flung him into the juke box.

Jamie said, "You're so uptight, honey. Relax." He slapped Raph on the ass and then several other men in dresses pointed at him and wolf whistled, laughing.

This was not happening. He stared at them all, frozen with horror and indecision. Then a punch flew through the air before he could throw it on his own behalf.

Leo stood over Jamie, staring down with eyes like lasers. "Nobody touches any of my brothers. Got it?" He gave a good gaze around at the rest of the men as they all cowered away from him.

"Leo, chill!" Mikey stood with his hands out to Leo as if trying to charm a rampaging bull. "They're just kidding."

Angel sat on the bar, pulling the taps for the patrons. "Here you go, sir. A screwdriver. No problem. Hey, wait. Leo, what's up? Is it a fight? Can I help?"

"We're leaving. Now! Say goodbye to your friends." Leo's hand moved away from his katana holsters and he left the bar, a path parting in front of him.

Raph thought he was on fire, the embarrassment devouring like a flesh eating virus. Casey grabbed Angel and bapped her upside the head, tossing her out the door. Don held the walls, his wet eyes wandering around the room. "Leo? Where'd you go?" Mikey hurried forward to help him along. "Bye, Jamie. It was fun."

Raph looked back at Shannon, who awkwardly pressed Klunk's cage into his arms. "Bye, I guess. Sorry your day was real bad."

He took a step forward and reached for her face, compelled to appease her disappointment with his lips.

"Sorry, I forgot my cat!" Mikey said, coming back in the room and high fiving a guy in a tutu.

Shannon jumped backwards a few feet and held Klunk out to him, who meowed hopelessly. "Thanks. Do I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrow ridges her at her. "I don't know about you, but I felt a real connection tonight between. A real animal magnetism. I feel like my body compels me to see if this will go anywhere. Sharon, I think we really have something here…"

Raph put an arm around her and pulled her body against his and kissed out all the frustration of the evening. He pulled back when he realized that he was having sex in her mouth in a room full of transvestites and his brother. Her eyes were dark and cheeks glowing. He let go of her waist and strutted out of the bar past Mikey, saying over his shoulder, "Ask her for her number. I think she likes you." And laughed all the way back home.


End file.
